Emperor Lelouch and his story
by AzulTheBlueDragon
Summary: AU. Lelouch has just been crowned emperor of Britannia. There is no geass/zero. He knights the first number ever, Suzaku Kururugi. This knight, seems to have more feeling for Lelouch then necessary. Will it get in the way of Lelouch running his country? What does Lelouch even want to do with Britannia? Huh? Suzaku X Lelouch in the future. Suzalulu
1. The first day

Lelouch woke early in the morning, being an emperor of a kingdom that has more that half of the world's populataion, is very... very stressful. He had gained this title for no longer than four months since his father Charles vi Britannia died. The first thing he did was strip hundreds of nobles of their position and stole many princes and princesses' titles from them. He had also burned and destroyed everything monument and grave to the past emperors. The second on his to do list, was to make numbers have the same rights as Britannians. He had already crowned an eleven, Suzaku Kururugi his knight. Which had gained him much popularity among the numbers. Lelouch also had many problems. He was very sure that many of his brothers and sisters where out to kill him, as well as the nobles. But either way, life was nice.

Lelouch stared out the window from his bedroom. Suzaku was suppose to wake him everyday at 8:00 after he did his rounds. Instead it was already 8:30 and the knight was no where to be seen. "He's late." Lelouch sighed and began to get dressed. Personally he hated the bland white robes the emperor's where suppose to wear. They were just so... Ugg. Black was a much better color according to the young emperor. Last but not least, he stuck his horrid white hat on.

He walked quickly down the hall ignoring all the greets and everyone that knelt before him. Suddenly out of no where came a man, he shot quickly and lanched himself at Lelouch.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The knight of three yelled and proceed to bear hug him. They had been friends since they were little, and with this guy... there were no such things are royalty or not being able to hug Lelouch because he's now the emperor. The hugs would always come.

"Off. Gino. OFF."

"Oh fine!" He let go and smiled

"That's better... How was your mission?"

"Successful."

"Good." Lelouch began to walk away when Gino grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Why are you up so late? It's like... 8:30!"

"Thank my amazing knight for that."

"The number?"

"He's Japanese. Not a number."

"Whatever. Don't be to hard on him. He is the new guy."

"He's an hour and a half later." He narrowed his eyes.

"But still he's new! Go easy on him." Gino shivered. The first time Lelouch was really mad at him was when he had broken his family picture by accident. Lelouch was furious. Gino thought that he was going to kill him. It would haunt him for years.

"So? I expect him to do his damn job well... Knight of three."

"Hey we don't need formalities! We're friends!"

"Yeah... friends..." Lelouch eye rolled.

"That hurt my soul."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me... I have a knight to wake up." He began to walk away.

"BYE SIRE!" Gino called after him.

Lelouch sighed, and mumbled. "19 years... and he hasn't changed one bit." The emperor stopped before Suzaku's door. Frowning, he quietly opened the door and walked into Suzaku's room. He knight's bed sheets were thrown on the floor, while the knight himself was snoring loudly on the bed. He chuckled softly to himself. He would have fun messing with him today.

Suzaku woke slowly just to see Lelouch in his white robes starting down at him. Displeasure? He couldn't tell after all Lelouch's face is unreadable. "Your... majesty?" He stuttered, unsure of what to do. Suzaku prayed he hadn't done something wrong. He looked down to find that, he was still wearing was his black uniform from the late mission last night.

Lelouch smirked down at Suzaku, his eyes almost glowing purple. "Aren't we the late riser? You were suppose to be up at 7:00. Sadly, now its almost 9:00. You completely missed your morning rounds." He almost burst out laughing when the tired solider almost fell out of bed at that. He stood as Suzaku scrambled to get dressed.

Suzaku ran into the bathroom and quickly put on his knight gear. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He quickly stole a glance in the mirror, just to see his completely destroyed hair. He was losing it, two hours late, awoken by the ruler of Britannia, and he made him wait for 10 minutes just for him to get dressed! Grabbing a comb, he put it though his hair a couple times. Still messy, but better.

He pushed open the door and fell to his knees before Lelouch. This could easily be the end of his life or career. No one would want a knight fired for rising late. "Your majesty, I beg for your forgiveness. I was on a late misson-"

"So? Your troops seem to have been able to get up fine! I expect better from a royal knight... And not to mention who can't even put his shirt right." Lelouch leaned down a flicked Suzaku's backwards collar, before lifting his chin with a finger. "Now, I do expect better from you,"

"Y-yes of course!"

Lelouch smirked, this was the dictionary definition of fun. He stood up and sighed. "Is a punishment in order? I can't have my own personal knight disobey my rulings and get away scot free. After all Cornelia would have had your head if you were ten minutes late."

The knight flinched, princess Cornelia would probably have killed him or at least fired him for being this late. "I understand," He mumbled.

"Good. For now until the rest of the year, I expect you to be up and waiting at my door by... 5:00 am? Or should we make it four?"

"Whatever you wish." Suzaku completely forgetting the "my lord" part or "Your majesty."

"Oh? Tsk. I though you would at least have the decency to call me by my title."

"I apologize... My Lord." He stumbled for words.

"Better... Make it four. Every morning. If your late again, I will have your head on a platter."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good, now don't forget. Today we are heading to town. Go fix your shirt, we've wasted enough time already." Stated the king as he swept out of the room.

The knight sighed as fixed his shirt and brushed his hair down. The a thought hit him in the head. They were heading out! He couldn't wear his knight uniform! So, the stripped and changed into jeans and a T-shirt. "Everyday I always make a stupid mistake!" Mumbling curses he walked out of the room and walked to gate, where he would wait for his lord to come.

Lelouch walked down the hall giving a nod or a hello to his servants and noble men who addressed him. Reaching his own chamber, he threw of his normal outfit and changed into his school uniform. He only piece of clothing he had that wouldn't make him stand out. Lelouch purposely took his sweet time before e walked outside and saw Suzaku standing there. A smile almost came upon his lips when he saw Suzaku had taken the hint of dressing causally. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, my lord," He knight answered. Lelouch took the lead and Suzaku walking just a couple feet behind him. The sun shone high in the sky as they entered the noisy city.


	2. The misson

Lelouch greeted the children that were playing by the streets and chuckled when they instantly recognized him as their emperor. He brought out a small bag a passed a piece of candy to each one of them, before heading off down the street again. He gave money to every poor homeless person he saw, every single one of them recognized him with a single problem. "It is a problem at everyone how looks me in the eye can tell that I am Lelouch vi Britannia?"

"N-no."

"Why is that?"

"Because I will protect you with my life."

"... Not a bad answer. But what if your life isn't enough?"

Suzaku winced. "I know it will be."

Lelouch had never actually seen his knights spar. He knew that each one of them where amazing at knightmare combat and hand to hand combat, but he had no idea how good. He made a mental note to watch their next training session.

The two stopped at the park, and Lelouch sat down on the bench. Slowly, he looked back at the nervous knight "Aren't you going to sit?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, I think it would be safer if I stand," He replied. After the incident this morning, Suzaku's confidence had deflated.

"... If your just going to stand around, go buy me an ice cream," Lelouch gently tossed a ten dollar bill in the air and his warrior caught it gracefully.

"Flavor?"

"Chocolate, meet me by the lake when your done." He looked down at his watch. "You have five minutes." The young king walked off to the lake, while Suzaku rushed to the closest ice cream to stand to fulfill his master's orders. He couldn't be late twice in one morning!

"He's spoiled, and... annoying. He obviously doesn't care about the ice cream, but rather trying to find fault in me." Suzaku smirked to himself. "I guess, I can't disappoint!" With that he picked up his pace.

Lelouch had already reached the lake, the wind gently blowing his hair back and forth. Chuckling slightly, he sat down on the soft green grass. "I am lucky. Suzaku is quite an amazing knight, but he only has 3 minutes left to get here. Maybe that one was too hard, even for a knight of the round."

He had finally reached the little stand, sweat was dripping from his brow. After all, running four miles was quite exhausting. He placed the money on the counter, order his lord's ice cream, grabbed a box to hold the thing and ran off. By now, there was only a minute. The warrior ran with his life at stake, he didn't know what drove him, but he couldn't bare to see the look on Lelouch's face if he failed. Dodging people, cars, pets, and falling pianos, Suzaku reached the lake.

Lelouch heard the tired foot steps of Suzaku approaching. "So you made it in time. I must say well done." He said standing up and taking the box out of Suzaku's hands.

"Thank-Thank you." Gasped the knight.

Lelouch opened the box and took the ice cream out. It was in prefect condition, not at all affected by Suzaku's running "For you," And with that he handed the ice cream over.

"I..." He took the cone slowly and licked it once. "It's nice after a long run," Now that brought Lelouch a smile. Suzaku slowly licked the ice cream again, it did taste good... and chocolate was his favorite flavor. Suddenly, a crazy thought filled his head. Was Lelouch planning to give him this all along?

The king once again sat down on the grass enjoying the small breeze. The lake shone bright blue, the trees all trimmed and tidy and the soft grass put his throne to shame. Sighing he laid down, and positioned himself to watch his warrior lick his ice cream. "Does it taste good?"

"Yes, thank you sir."

"Come sit, you make us look suspicious." He smirked.

"Ummm Of course my lord," Suzaku sat down slowly, still keeping his distance between him and Lelouch at a couple feet. He felt lucky. Lelouch gave him so much. Even if he was a number, Lelouch treated him like any other person. Not a lesser being or slave.

Lelouch stared at the lake and sighed. "Remeber?"

"Remeber what sire?"

"The day I met you?" It had only been two months, but it seemed like years ago.

"Yes, sire." It was funny. Lelouch had stated on TV that he would like a number to be his knight. He went to area and area hoping to find a fine knight, then came area eleven.

FLASHBACK ((cause I can't write past tense and stuff))

* * *

Lelouch had just stepped off his private plane. Hundreds of knights stood before him, a red carpet separating them into two groups. The red carpet lead to the miltary base here in area eleven. Lelouch frowned, it was so obvious that more than half of them just wanted to kill him on the spot.

"Listen up! I hope you all realize why I'm here. If you don't, the basic summary is that I'm looking for a knight that isn't Britannian." He smirked. "Don't think I can't see through you. I know the fact the some of you only want this position to murder me. But I speak the truth, this is the first step of telling the world that Britinnian's aren't superior to other races. You all aren't numbers, you are Japanese and I respect that. In fact, by the end of my reign, I know number will no longer be call numbers, they will have the rights of the rest of man kind. Anyone will. That is my promise. " Lelouch smirked. "But I do expect my knight to be able to attack him own kind. He or her must be ready to stain their hands in blood for my sake."

His reply was a shouts of "Yes sir!"

"Good. I'm glad I made myself clear. Now. I will read over your files and then pick ten of you to meet with." He walked down the red carpet his purple eyes scanning over the crowd of knights claiming to support him. Most people flinched under the sight of his cold gaze. Then he stopped, there was a pair of green eyes staring back at him. He made a note to check out this guy's profile. When he entered the doors to the military camp the first he did was ask the commander for the name of this green eyed, brown haired, teen.

"Who is he?"

"Suzaku Kururugi. Would your majesty like a file on him?"

"Yes. Bring me one hundred your best 100 Japanese Knights' files as well."

'Yes sir!" The man bowed and walked away.

Lelouch sighed and made his way to the office that he had been given. His captain of the guard, Jeremiah, stood next to him as well as Gino, and Anya, they had been following him for weeks now. Lelouch glared at them. "Can I not have a minute alone?"

"No. Sorry your majesty." They answered together. This was the 15th time he had asked and the knights plus Jeremiah were so use to it, that they could answer at the same time.

"I hate all of you." Lelouch answered childishly.

They shrugged together and sighed. This happened everyday. The commander walked in and bowed before placing a pile of folders on his desk. "Your majesty. I have brought all the folders your required."

"Good. Now get out."

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed once more a left.

Lelouch split the pile into fourths and passed one of them to Jeremiah, one to Gino, and one to Anya, before keeping him one for himself. "If you find a guy called Suzaku Kururugi's folder. Pass it to me."

"Yes, your majesty." They answer.

The emperor sighed and began to flip through all these folders.

_Richard Robison. _

_Gender: Male _

_Age: 23_

_Height: 6'4 _

_Knightmare combat: 89%_

_Hand to hand combat: 95%_

_Number of successful missions: 24 _

_Raven Blackwood. _

_Gender: Female _

_Age: 18  
_

_Height: 5'10_

_Knightmare combat: 96%_

_Hand to hand combat: 95% _

_Number of successful missions: 43_

"Not bad..." He set the folder aside.

_Dove Blackwood_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 19 _

_Height: 5'9_

_Knightmare combat: 94%_

_Hand to Hand combat: 93%_

_Number of successful missions: 34_

"I found Kururugi's folder!" yelled Gino as he threw it at Lelouch.

"Thanks..." He mumbled as it hit him in the face. Lelouch quickly flipped it open.

_Suzaku Kururugi_

_Gender: Male_

_Age:19 _

_Height: 5'10 _

_Knightmare combat: 96% _

_Hand to Hand combat: 96% _

_Number of successful missions: 52_

"I think I just found my knight." He passed the folder to Gino and Anya. They both nodded, before passing it to Jeremiah, who frowned and then nodded. "I also found someone that could be the knight of five." He passed Raven Blackwood's folder around, all of them agreed to it and smiled.

"That took about forever..." Gino grumbled

"Yes. We still have to meet with the both of them."

"True." Anya stated, and went back to playing on her phone.

"Shall I call them up now? My lord?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes. The faster the better. I want to return home."

"Of course." Jeremiah made a phone call and in a couple minutes Raven and Suzaku arrived before them.

"Kururugi I want you to do combat with Blackwood. The winner will get the honor of being my knight."

The group of six walked down to the sparring area. Suzaku and Raven both set their capes and the important parts of their uniform down. They shook hands and the sparing begun.

Raven smashed her fist into Suzaku's nose, as he kicked her in the side. Back and forth, the two exchanged punches before Raven made a mistake. Instead of kicking Suzaku's side, she spinning kick went a little high and Suzaku caught her foot. He smashed her down on the ground and pinned her arms behind her back.

Lelouch grinned, the both of them weren't that bad. "Kururugi. You won, as for Blackwood. You did well. You shall take on the title of Knight of Five, while Suzaku will become my knight." He smiled a bit. "Raven go clean up. We shall hold the ceremonies later. Suzaku, I would like to talk to you."

"Yes your majesty." They both replied. Suzaku stood and followed Lelouch into the office.

"Sit." He gestured to the seat across from him.

Suzaku slowly sat down and looked at Lelouch. The emperor scared him, he always looked serious. When his friend Raven first lost, he thought that Lelouch would just have her killed.

"So. You understand your position right?"

"Yes your majesty."

"And what you might have do right?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Good. Then tomorrow we shall make it official and you and Blackwood will return to Pendragon with me, understood?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Now go clean up. You smell like sweat and blood."

Suzaku bowed before leaving again.

* * *

"It was... interesting."

Suzaku nodded. Truth be told, Lelouch still scared him. "Your majesty, it's close to lunch. Should we head back?"

"Why not?" Lelouch stood and began walk in the direction of the palace.


	3. The attack

The two walked quickly. Today Lelouch was suppose to have lunch with all his knights of the round and they would give him an update on what had happened in their missions. Lelouch was so wrapped up in thought about his over complicated plans he didn't even notice that a shadow was following them, trailing them and watching.

"Suzaku-" Lelouch manged to get out before a gun shot rang out, for seconds the people on the street wondered who had been shot. Blood filled the streets, his royal highness had been shot in the arm. Lelouch grasped his wound and in too much pain to move. The man with the gun appeared in front of Lelouch, with the gun pointed to his head. The raven haired boy had his eyes closed.

"LELOUCH!" Without think the knight flip out his sword and jammed into the attackers chest. While, Lelouch ducked down, the gun shot missing him only by inches.

The pain was horrible, the man's body slumped down. The life leaving his eyes and then only did Suzaku pull out his sword. Only now, the crowd of on lookers on realized who he was.

The whispers started, "Is that the emperor?" "What's he doing here?" "That's his majesty!" But not one person moved into help him. Only Suzaku ran froward and supported Lelouch. He quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around Lelouch's arm. In seconds the piece of fabric was soaked in blood.

"Some on call an ambulance!" That woke the people up, instantly cell phones flipped out and started dialing. Minutes passed like hours.

The blood pooled out quickly, surrounding the two quickly. Lucky, the ambulance came quickly and brought Lelouch to the hospital. By now, the poor ruler had already blacked out from loss of blood. The last words Suzaku heard from him before he blacked out where "Thank... you... Suzaku."

The faithful knight stayed with his lord, unable to talk. The memory of that bullet hitting Lelouch was imprinted in his mind.

"If... Only I was faster! He wouldn't be like this! Again it's my fault that Lelouch almost died. What kind of a knight am I?' He shook his head slowly. "I can't... even save, my own... master. Knight of the 99th emperor? HA! His majesty shouldn't have trusted me in the first place..." Suzaku looked over at the room where Lelouch's operation was being held. Apparently he bullet had pierced his arm completely and was contaminated with poison.

The tired warrior just slumped against the wall once again lost in his own thoughts.

-After the operation-

A day had pasted before a nurse came out of the room.

"Sir, his majesty is fine. We removed the poison just in time." The nurse gave him a friendly smile.

"May I see him?" A hopeful expression filled his face.

"Ummmm, he hasn't awoken yet, but he should soon."

With that a weak moan came from the operation room. Suzaku ignored the nurses warnings to stop and burst into the room. "Lelouch! Are you alright?"

The king's eyes snapped open and a thin smile appeared on his lips. "Suzaku. It's nice to see yo-," He winced. The operation had taken it's toll on the skinny boy.

Suzaku froze at the bloody bandage on Lelouch's arm. "Does... does it hurt?"

"What kind of a question is that? It hurts like hell!" Lelouch glared coolly at Suzaku. "Thanks for reminding me about the searing pain." He quickly added "But thank you for that save yesterday." When Suzaku looked like he could burst out into tears.

"I'm sorry... About letting you get shot," The knight whispered.

"Why? It wasn't your fault that I got hurt," He regretted being an ass about his wounds, but it did hurt and it did burn like hell.

"Well... I am your knight and... it is my job to protect you."

A cold laugh escaped Lelouch lips. "I'm surprised you lasted this long with me! Besides, everyone gets hurt in their lives. And remeber to address me by my title. It's your majesty to you. Not Lelouch." He tried to smile, but just ended up wincing. "Oh, and Suzaku... Will you stay with me for the rest of they day?" With that Lelouch fell right back into his coma state.

A faint smile also appeared on Suzaku's lips, but quickly turned to panic the moment Lelouch fainted. "We need a nurse!"

Suzaku was overjoyed that Lelouch wasn't mad at him. He was fine. Nothing bad, no death, no amputation or anything of that sort.

* * *

Lelouch remained in his coma for some time. He breathing light and shallow.

Suzaku for filled his master's orders and sat down in the chair by his side. He spent hours like that. Just watching. Nothing more, observing Lelouch's pale face. Then the strangest thought filled in his mind. "He's... not bad looking." Suzaku just whispered the word, a bright red blush appeared on his face. Did he love him? The young knight spent quite a while thinking over this question. When finally Lelouch awoke.

The ruler open his eyes slowly. Once again he smiled, knowing that Suzaku had for filled his request to stay by his side and... Suzaku was blushing. Bright red. Did he meet a nurse that he liked? This thought distracted him for a good 10 seconds before the pain in his arm consumed him again.

"Are you awake?" Suzaku asked noticing that Lelouch had opened his eyes. Yes, it was a stupid question and he knew how much Lelouch hated questions like that, but he couldn't help it. The thoughts about Lelouch, clouded his mind.

"Yes." Lelouch responded in his mono tone voice. Sometimes people wondered if the only emotion he ever showed was to his sister Nunnally. "Are you hungry? It must have been hours since you last ate."

"No. How are you feeling now?" The two were strangers. Even if Suzaku saved his life millions of billions of times, Lelouch would never accept his as a friend or an equal. But still Suzaku had to try, the had to make an effort to be friendly and make their relationship better. He had to.

"Fine." Lelouch lied. His pounding arm was in a white sling and the hospital didn't even bother to give him pain killers. This place was going to get a mouthful from Lelouch when he was better.

The awkward silence felt like it dragged on forever. Lelouch turned his head slightly and observed the hospital room. It was pretty big, at least they had the thought to give him one of the better rooms. White curtains blocked the window and sunshine. The humming lights were now the only noise in the room. Lelouch's bloody outfit was thrown on to a chair. Now, this brought a reaction of him "Damn... My clothes are ruined." Lelouch held his school uniform very close to his heart. There was a time where he enrolled in Ashford to understand the world better. He made friends that he would never forget. But he doubted Suzaku would know why, and as he expected he didn't.

Suzaku almost hit himself on the head. Only Lelouch could forget the fact that he had been shot and focus on his clothes on a time like this. Suzaku didn't even know why he actually cared about that thing. It's not like he had to go to school. The knight's own uniform was long gone.

Lelouch just kept going around he room before his eyes rest on Suzaku and his bloody clothes, they weren't of any value, but Lelouch still stated. "Hmmm... You'll need new clothes too."

His time Suzaku did face palm. "Really Lelouch?"

His royal highness faked a hurt expression. "What? The red stands out from all this boring white and address me by my title. It makes me feel better than I am."

Suzaku did a quick eye roll. That luckily, Lelouch didn't catch he was too busy staring at his clothes."Yes, your majesty."

"Oh and I need a favor. I want you to teach me how to defend myself." He said quickly, not wanting to offend the already damaged knight.

"What? You don't need to, I'm here I'll protect you."

Lelouch bite back the hurtful retort he had almost spit out. "It's not that. I just need to learn. Just in case. After what happened yesterday, I'm not really sure one person knowing combat is enough." He had a determined look on his face. If Suzaku wouldn't teach him, then he would get Lord Jemimah to, but then... he doubted any of his knights would. Cornelia? No, she's too hard headed and would probably kill him before he learned anything. Lelouch would have to stick with Suzaku, but his thoughts of how to persuade Suzaku to teach him were interrupted by the nurse.

"Your majesty," She curtsied quickly. And Lelouch made a mental note to get a fake ID made, so he wouldn't have to deal with this. "You are free to leave. My only request is that you don't push yourself do any physical moment for a week or two. And eat the pills that we supplied you with" Lelouch ignored the smirk Suzaku gave him.

"Of course." He made a movement to get out of bed, only to be stopped by his loyal knight.

"No. I'll get a wheel chair."

"What? I wasn't shot in the leg! I can still walk," He growled and sat down on the bed as he watched Suzaku leave.

Suzaku quickly came back with a wheel chair. "You got shot. That's the point." But sadly Suzaku already knew Lelouch got everything he wanted and this time would be no different. Once Lelouch had his mind set on something, nothing could stop him.

"I am not sitting in that thing. I will walk home. I don't need millons of people knowing, their ruler got injured. End of conversation." The fragile emperor stood, grabbed his bloody clothes. Suzaku swore he was in love with that outfit.

"Your majesty. I cannot allow for you to injure yourself more than you already have." Suzaku looked over to the nurse for support, but Lelouch had already cast a steely glare at her.

"I... Think it's fine! He can walk!" The flustered nurse answered quickly. "Excuse me, I have to go now." And she sped out of the room.

"See? I'm fine. Let's go home. I am going to call Jeremiah to bring us home."

"Fine." Like predicted Suzaku lost the argument and mumbled something along the lines of "Spoiled brat," Which lucky Lelouch didn't hear.

Lelouch walked quickly, the pain in his arm starting again. He frowned at the white walls that seemed endless, with twists and turns. "Suzaku, get me some pain killers."

"But, My Lord! I can't just leave you!"

"Fine. Escort me to Jeremiah and then go to the office. I need pain killers."

Lelouch walked down the stairs and out the door to see Jeremiah's car waiting for him and Suzaku. The car had a new waxed black coat and shimmered in the sun. The car design was a cross between a race car and a limo.

"It's all over the news your majesty. We did our best to cover the story up, but I believe the news reporters are quicker that the ambulances. One more thing" Said Jeremiah as he helped Lelouch into the car. "I see the knight failed to protect you."

"It doesn't matter. Suzaku do as I commanded and bring those pills."

"Yes, my lord!" Suzaku bowed and hurried into the hospital. He did sort of feel bad that he had to bully the doctors into giving him the pills. Apparently the fact was that Lelouch didn't need the pills and the pain was healthy for them. But the knight knew that the emperor would never see it like that. So, he grabbed the white bag of pain killers the doctors gave him and ran back to where the car was parked. Lelouch was sitting inside drumming his fingers on the seat.

Jeremiah walked over and hissed in his ear. "Numbers are poor knights, the young lord should have executed you for your mess up."

"Don't bother him. Hurry up and bring us home. We are famished." Lelouch stated, glancing over at the two. His eyes rested on Suzaku's worried face. "Don't worry. I don't think I'll have you killed."

"Yes, my Lord." When Lelouch turned his head around Jeremiah smirked at Suzaku and Suzaku glared at Jeremiah before sliding into the back with  
Lelouch.

The drive was only a couple minutes long as they zoomed past tall buildings and houses. But when they stopped Lelouch felt like throwing up. The burning pain in his arm made his whole body weak.

The knight saw this and carried Lelouch bridal style into the palace. He suppressed a laugh at his majesty's reaction. Lelouch was shocked, then a blush, a look of rage. "Dammit Suzaku! Put me down! Let go! I can walk." He struggled and yelled for help. It was no use. Suzaku was much stronger than Lelouch, he couldn't over power him in a thousand years. The warrior carried the injured king all the way to his bed room before setting him down on the bed.

"My apologizes." Suzaku answered with a smirk.

Lelouch growled. "That was horribly embarrassing. All of the staff saw that. I hope you feel proud of yourself. Remind me to kill you when I wake up..." He whispered before drifting to sleep.


	4. A litte trial

The young king woke up to the his knight blushing and staring at him again "Did something happen?"

"Nothing," The faint sense of awkwardness was completely gone. Thanks to that gun shot, Lelouch and Suzaku were now friends. Not king and knight, but friends.

"Where are those damn pills I need to take?" His royal highness had slept for 12 hours from yesterday 2;00 pm to today 2:00. The sun poured in from the huge windows. Tiny particles of dust could be seen floating around. The rug shone it's usual blue and the bed sheets were pure white.

"Here," He tossed a tiny container of pills.

Lelouch fumbles it and the jar ends up on the floor. "Dammit." He stretched out a hand to grab the jar, but sadly just fell out of bed. "Damn."

Suzaku quickly ran forward and carefully moved his body so that he was leaning against his own. The warmth that flooded off Lelouch once again brought a faint blush to Suzaku. He hid it quickly by focusing on reaching the pills, and then slowly handed them to Lelouch. Who swallowed two quickly

As soon, the vile pills hit Lelouch's tongue he coughed. "These things taste like poison..." He shifted and moved so now he was leaning against the bed. "How long has it been since you ate? It can't be good for the knight of an emperor to starve." He smiled kindly at Suzaku. A grin that could have made the saddest person beam.

"I'm fine." replied Suzaku has his stomach let out a loud growl.

Lelouch smirked. "Let's eat, I am famished as well."

"Shall I page a cook?"

"Why not?"

Suzaku slowly rose and rung a little bell on the side of the wall.

"Now, for the best part. Waiting." A devilish grin appeared as he asked, "So... I was you blushing after that nurse left. You fancy her?" It was unlike Lelouch to ask about this, but now once again surrounded by a awkward situation this was the only thing he could come up with.

A blushed rose up on Suzaku's face. "N-No!"

Lelouch smirked. "That confirms it. Your in love. You might as well spit out who it is... I'll find out either way."

"Uhhhhh..." The blush deepened. "R-Really! It's no one!" He would never tell. If Suzaku ever showed his emotions in with Lelouch, he would be released from knighthood at once. Not to mention, the fact that their friendship would be too.

"Come on-" The doors opened to a young servant pushing in a cart, crammed on it was every kind of food out their. On cue, Suzaku's stomach let out another growl. "Let's eat." Lelouch waved a hand and dismissed the servant.

Suzaku picked up a bowl filled with delicious soup and brought it to Lelouch. "Eat,"

The young king took the bowl slowly and brought it his mouth taking a small sip. "Not bad. You should eat too." He continued to take sips of the soup savoring every little bit.

The knight smiled and picked up a plate of steak. He grabbed a fork and knife and walked over to where Lelouch was sitting.

"What are you waiting for? Sit and eat already!" Lelouch announced with a glare. "Stop acting like a over responsible knight!"

"Yes your majesty!" Suzaku grinned as he sat down and began to cut the stake into little pieces.

"Better." He took another sip of the soup. "So, as I mentioned at the hospital. I think I need to learn at least a little self defense."

"No. You'll just hurt."

"Duh." He was beginning to get a little annoyed. "I'll probably get killed if I don't,"

"No. I'll protect you." Suzaku took a bite of the steak. "I promised to protect you."

"I know that. But wouldn't it be better if I knew a little combat?"

"No." The knight ate slowly. The truth is, he didn't want Lelouch to learn is because, he felt that he would lose his purpose here. Nothing could change his mind.

Lelouch frowned and set down his empty bowl of soup. "This is a command. I will bring my title into this." Lelouch was tired of being weak and helpless when his friends were risking their lives on the battle field.

"No. I won't." He would lose this only reason to be around Lelouch if he backed down now. Suzaku would not admit is love, but he wanted to be near Lelouch.

"As emperor of Britannia, I command you to obey." The fact was Lelouch was messing with him. He would never really let Suzaku go, he was to precious and good at this job too, but he kept up the at by glaring at his knight.

"No." With that Suzaku glared right back.

"I'll get Jemimah to teach me, then. And for disobeying a direct order you are hereby expelled from knight hood." Lelouch announced with a smirk.

"I will destroy Jemimah if he does." Suzaku ignored that last part. Again, Lelouch face was unreadable. He couldn't tell if he was serious or just messing with him again.

"Get out."

"No. I am your knight whether you like it or not." Suzaku didn't even move.

"I told you to leave."

"No. I will not let you replace me."

"It's too late for that."

"Lelouch! I just don't want to see you hurt in anyway!"

"Well I took a bullet to the arm thanks."

Suzaku winced, that moment where Lelouch was shot, he would remember it forever. "I-"

Lelouch cut his off with a hand. "Completely failed at your job?"

"I-"

"I'm sorry? Please. If I was Gino or Bismark, I wouldn't have this injury at all."

"Lelouch! I can't be anyone's else knight but yours! You don't understand. This job means so much to me... It's the first time I've enjoyed living."

Lelouch snorted. "Oh, so now you cut the title calling? I don't even understand why I knighted you in the first place!"

"I'm sorry, but I won't leave. Ever. My life is yours to command, and that right belongs to no one else."

The emperor tilted his head and reached for a bowl of rice and chicken lying on the ground. "I see then. I guess I'm stuck with you..." He was glad that Suzaku passed his test. Many more would come, but for now he was satisfied by his knight's loyalty towards him. His angry look was replaced with an amused expression.

Suzaku sighed and slumped against the wall. "Thank God..." He was so worried in those moments. Fact is that Lelouch could probably kill or exile him at any time he wanted still scared in. A lot.

"Well you are my knight. Sit down."

"Yes your majesty." Suzaku did as he was told.

The two ate in silence for the rest of the time. Lelouch ran over his plans for the rest of the week in his head. Tonight he would eat with his knights and they would report what their missions had brought. Area 20 was coming together fine, as well as the rate of rebellions were dropping quickly. The world seemed to like Lelouch. Then tomorrow he would have an interview on how his injury happened, then at night he would have a ball with his damn siblings. On Wendesday, four chess matches that would bring them to right before lunch. Then he wanted to see his knights spar, they were all here for once and Lelouch would like to see their skill. Thursday, he wanted to do some charity. Of course he would go disguised and maybe even stick on a wig after what happened. Then after lunch, he would hold a meeting with his brothers and sisters. Friday, Lelouch has nothing scheduled at all. Whatever things always seemed to find him. Before Lelouch noticed the clock and almost dropped his food.

"We're late!" Lelouch mumbled to himself. It was 7;00 and dinner began at 6:45. The emperor stood and grabbed his old emperor clothes from before the attack. He glanced over at Suzaku. "Get out and change. We're late for dinner with the knights of the round." Usually they would send someone to fetch him or at least remind him, but Lelouch guessed it was because of the fact that had almost been killed that the knights would give him a break or that he ordered lunch around 5:00 pm.

It seems Suzaku was a little shocked at first. Lelouch didn't tell him anything about dinner with the round, but then he was eager to prove this worth to them as well as to the emperor. The knight rose and quickly exited out of the room before gently closed the door behind him. He raced to his room and stuffed on his uniform. White and purple, the knight of his majesty. He slowly pulled on his black boot and concealed a gun in them. Better be safe than sorry, even if it was with the round. Running a comb once more through his hair, he left and waited for Lelouch at his door.

The emperor carefully took his arm out of the sling and gently at it hang by his side. He picked up the over decorated thing and sneered. The royals where so obsessed with wasting money and time. Lelouch tried to slide into the robe like outfit head first and he wasn't done until the clocks struck 7:20. He placed his arm back in a sling, before exiting the room. The edges of his lips tugged upward, "So you finally combed your hair?"

"Yes, my lord."

Lelouch sighed and made his way the dining room. The minute he opened the door twelve faces turned to stare at him. The knight of one to the right of where he was suppose to sit and the knight of two: Alice Teernor, to the left. "Hello," He stated. "I decided it would be rude if I cancelled our appointment twice."

"SIRE!" Gino pulled Lelouch into a bear hug once again. "Hows the arm?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Gino. Grow up! You can't hug me every time you see me and my arm hurts like hell." He pushed Gino off and slid down into his seat with Suzaku hovering behind him. "Down to business. Tell you your progress on your mission."

(FLASHBACK)

* * *

Knight of one:

Lelouch sat on the red velvet throne with golden edgings. The throne room was as fearsome as usual, with it's dimmed lights, long red carpet in front of him, and the banners of Britannia hanging on either side of him. Lelouch himself was wearing the traditional white robes It had been a week since his father had given him the title of emperor and today was the day he would give the eleven knights of the round their first orders. ( The knight of five hasn't been chosen yet). And of course, Bismark was first.

Lelouch had never liked the guy. Bismark had been very loyal to his father and disliked the Vi Britannian line, so this mission was the test if he need to change his knight of one.

Bismark walked into the room, stopped just a couple feet in front of him, and knelt before Lelouch. "Your majesty."

"Bismark. The knight of one. Rise."

The older man rose slowly and kept his head just bowed a little in respect.

"You shall go with Gino." Lelouch knew that Sir Weinberg would never betray him. He was the perfect match. "In eight months, I want every monument to Charles vi Britannia and his fathers gone. Destroyed. The history books will write them as non-existing. Before me, there was no one."

Bismark was shocked, it was amusing for Lelouch to see the look on his face. "B-but... They're your fathers!"

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"No, your majesty. I mean, this will cause an uproar. Your father was a great man."

"If you believe that, you can get the hell out of my sight. Now Bismark, who are you loyal to? A dead man or the emperor of Britannia?"

"You of course, your majesty."

"Good. Get Gino and then get the hell out of my sight."

Bismark bowed again and left.

* * *

(FLASH BACK END)

"Bismark and I are doing quite well! We've gone to 80% of the history museums and did what you asked, your majesty." Gino said cheerily.

"The monuments gone, your majesty." Bismark stated after. "We should be done in two months."

"Good." Lelouch answer and frowned. "May I ask how did you rid the symbols of my ancestors?"

"We burned them." Gino stated.

"Good. And everything was gone?"

"Yes." Replied Bismark.

Lelouch nodded and took a sip of his tea. Everything was well. On to the next team of two.


End file.
